Insanity
by Andreaas
Summary: 1975. A l'aube d'une guerre foudroyante, on profite de ses derniers moments d'innocence. 1975. La désillusion n'en sera que plus forte. 1975. Harry a toujours rêvé de rencontrer ses parents. Mais pas dans ces circonstances. Pas dans le passé. Mais que fout-il là ?


Bonjour, bonsoir.

Je suis contente d'être de retour avec une nouvelle fic, 'Insanity'. Je reprends le sujet déjà bien trop vu du voyage dans le changer. C'est cependant quelque chose que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps, et j'espère réussir à vous faire voir ce thème d'une façon originale.

On se retrouve en bas !

 **Résumé** : 1975. A l'aube d'une guerre foudroyante, on profite de ses derniers moments d'innocence.

1975\. La désillusion n'en sera que plus forte.

1975\. Mais que fout-il là ?

 **Rating :** M. Je ne pense pas écrire de lemon, mais l'on sait jamais. Et j'aurais ainsi la liberté d'écrire ce que je veux, sans réinterroger sans cesse pour savoir si c'est trop choquant pour un public potentiellement inadapté. Vous voilà prévenu !

 **PROLOGUE :** ** _Where innocence is burned in flames._**

Playlist : Iron -Woodkid.

« Voilà qu'est venu le temps, Harry Potter. »

Deux hommes se tenaient face à face. Autour d'eux, rien, sinon mort et destruction. Des cadavres qui avaient servis de rempart aux quelques rares survivants étaient empilés. La terre semblait rouge de sang. De temps en temps, un cri.

« Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment. Te tuer a été mon vœu le plus cher depuis que tu m'as détruit, alors que tu n'étais qu'un bambin. »

L'homme qui parlait, blanc, blafard, transparent, même, semblait jauger l'autre. Celui-ci était plus petit. Une déchirure rompait l'harmonie de la robe de toute manière plus que sale au niveau de l'épaule, qui laissait s'échapper un mince filet de sang.

« Et pourtant, Potter, je ne vais pas te tuer ce soir. »

Il marqua une pause, se satisfaisant de l'allure théâtrale de son monologue. Son interlocuteur restait muet, mais on devinait à un pli sur son front qu'il était concentré.

« Vois-tu, j'ai appris quelque chose. Quelque chose dont, j'en suis certain, tu connais également l'existence. Il y a longtemps, plus d'une décennie, je me rendis dans la modeste maison qui servait à tes défunts parents de demeure. Ton père… Stupide. Il n'avait même pas sa baguette sur lui. Ta mère, en revanche, était différente. J'avais déjà connaissance de son intelligence par un de mes serviteurs. Si elle n'avait pas été sang de bourbe, elle aurait fait une très bonne mangemort. »

Le brun se taisait toujours, bien que touché par la provocation.

« Pourtant, elle mourut comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Un nom oublié. De la poussière. Voilà ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Mais je m'égare dans cette maison ne restait plus que toi, Harry. Tu n'ignores pas que je tentai de te tuer, et que j'échouai ce soir là. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Un fragment de mon âme se décrocha pour venir se loger en toi. Voilà ce que j'ai appris. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je ne peux te tuer. Cet Horcruxe est bien trop précieux pour être sacrifié. Te garder en vie, en revanche, ne me semble pas être une bonne idée. Alors, grâce à mon génie, j'ai réussi à trouver une solution. C'est brillant. C'est plus qu'aucun sorcier n'ait jamais pu accomplir. Et tu as l'honneur d'être le premier à tester ça. »

Celui-qui-n'avait-pas-de-nez se passa la langue sur la bouche et leva sa baguette. En miroir, celui qui lui faisait face en fit de même. Expelliarmus, voilà ce qu'il hurla pathétiquement. Le mage noir n'eut qu'à faire un pas pour éviter le sort.

« N'annonce pas tes sorts comme ça, Potter. Et utilise autre chose. Crois-tu vraiment que c'est avec un sortilège de seconde zone que tu parviendras à bout d'un sorcier tel que moi ? Oui, là, c'est mieux. L'avada Kedavra est bien. Expéditif. Efficace. Peu bruyant. Encore faut-il savoir l'utiliser correctement. Raté. Encore raté. »

Se jouer de Potter lui procurait un plaisir jouissif. Pourtant, il mit fin à l'instant. Un coup de baguette et une formule étrange plus tard, le garçon avait disparu.

-OoOoO-

Sous l'azur éclatant de l'été semblait se réveiller un jeune homme, Harry. Celui-ci se redressa, grognant contre le mal de tête qui lui comprimait les tempes. Une brève inspection des alentours suffit à lui faire comprendre que quelque chose ne collait pas. Prés-au-lard. Il reconnaissait la façade délavée de la maison qui lui faisait face. De même pour la cabane hantée, celle-là même où il avait fait la connaissance de son parrain. Sirius lui manquait. Il s'arrêta. Les pavés irréguliers en avaient fait tombés plus d'un, pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui manqua de faire chanceler Harry. Prés au Lard. Putain. Putain. Il était à Prés-au-Lard. Le village sorcier. Le village sorcier qui avait été détruit il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Il revoyait les rues mortes et les cadavres humains que personne n'avait eut le courage d'enterrer. Il revoyait les ruines encire fumantes des trois-balais. Ca avait été une belle journée. Début du printemps. Sortie scolaire. Rues bondées d'élèves qui avait eu l'illusion de pouvoir souffler en cette année troublée. Il n'y avait pas été sa septième année à Poudlard, il ne l'avait jamais faite. Le choc n'en avait pas été moindre quand, quelques heures après l'attentat, il avait débarqué en plein dans l'enfer.

Il était à Prés-Au-Lard.

Faisant fit des émotions contradictoires qu'il ressentait, il s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait assuré. La célèbre taverne n'était qu'à quelques rues, en contrebas. Il arriva bien vite devant sa porte qui s'ouvrit sur lui avec un tintement de clochettes. L'ambiance du vieux pub lui apparut immédiatement comme étant chaleureuse. Dans un coin, de vieilles chaises étaient entassées contre un mur placardé d'un poster représentant les membres d'une équipe de quidditch qu'il savait disparue depuis longtemps. La lumière tamisée s'échappait de petites lampes jaunâtres disposées sur les tables. L'éclat du soleil ne circulait presque pas par les fenêtres dont les carreaux auraient eut un grand besoin de nettoyage. Le brouhaha joyeux qui s'élevait des tables occupées par divers clients de tout âges ne parvenait à couvrir la radio qui, posée sur le comptoir, diffusait un tube des années 70. Si l'unique serveuse enchaînait les allers retours et peinait à s'occuper à la fois de la salle et du bar, elle ne se défaisait pas du sourire qui, Harry en était certain, n'était pas uniquement professionnel.

Les lieux _puaient_ la joie. Ici, on était heureux. Voilà ce qui lui sautait aux yeux alors qu'il n'avait poussé la porte i peine une poignée de secondes. Il s'assit prudemment dans un coin, à une des rares tables inoccupées. Tenta de refréner l'angoisse importune qui grondait, gagnant ampleur. Où était-il ? Il hallucinait. Voilà l'unique explication plausible qu'il pouvait imaginer. Il hallucinait, il était devenu fou, totalement fou. Timbré. Ce qu'on disait de lui depuis plusieurs années déjà était au final des plus vrais. Et bientôt, il verrait Ginny, Ron, Hermione… passer la porte, quelques années en moins, pas encore souillés d'une guerre dont plus personne ne voulait. Innocents. Encore enfants. Il refusait d'affronter cette vision. Non. Il n'était pas fou. Ses derniers souvenirs lui revenaient à présent. Voldemort. Il hallucinait, c'était vrai mais c'était Voldemort qui l'avait causé. Ca lui semblait presque _plausible._

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

Il sursauta violemment, surpris par la voix qui le tira de ses pensées. Pas de Ginny, ni personne de connu. Dans un sens, ça le rassurait. En revanche, celle qui lui avait parlé, semblait bien en vie. Était-ce son cerveau qui avait inventé tout ça ? Il sentait, pourtant, le contact de sa main sur la table en bois rugueux. Il sentait et ressentait. Une hallucination ressemblait-elle à ça ? Où était-ce, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment, la réalité ?

« Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? » S'inquiéta la voix. Dame. Servante.

Tentant un mince sourire qui ne parvint à éclairer son visage aux traits fatigués, il répondit, le plus calmement qu'il put :

« Désolé. Je vais vous prendre un whisky-pur-feu. »

Certainement rassurée, et surtout pressée, elle prit rapidement sa commande et disparut plus loin, le laissant à nouveau seul avec lui même. Du moins, autant qu'il pouvait l'être alors qu'autant de monde l'entourait. S'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans le fauteuil usé, il ne put que saluer la rapidité de la jeune femme qui revenait déjà avec sa commande. Il la remercia d'un geste de tête et entreprit de la siroter avec calme. Il ne savait pas _comment._ Il ne comprenait pas où. Pourtant, il décida de profiter de cet instant. Les têtes lui étaient inconnues. Madame Rosmerta visible nulle part. Mais ça ressemblait à ce qu'il avait connu. C'était simple, d'imaginer qu'il n'était qu'une troisième année, et découvrait pour la première fois le modeste village. Il était aisé de s'y croire. Malgré ça, ses traits ne se décrispaient pas. Et les jointures de ses doigts, crispés sur sa baguette juste _au cas où_ , blanchissaient à vue d'œil.

L'alcool, il ne fallait pas se mentir, aidant bien, Harry se sentit rapidement plus détendu. Lui parvenait des bribes des conversations voisines. Que mangerait-on ce soir ? Avait-on déjà acheté ses fournitures scolaires ? Était-on, pour le prochain match, pour l'Angleterre ou l'écosse ? Aucune référence à la guerre. Pas de meurtre. Pas de disparitions. Rien. Des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Plus loin, deux hommes visiblement bien éméchés venaient d'hausser la voix. Ca parlait politique, comprit-il, comme le terme 'premier ministre' était prononcé. La politique, voilà un sujet auquel il avait bien trop souvent été mêlé à son goût. La dispute ne dura cependant pas on sépara bien vite ces deux-là, qui allèrent décuver dans un coin. Certains clients refroidis se levèrent et partirent, laissant une grande table libre. Dehors, l'éclat du soleil diminuait tout doucement, bien qu'il fût encore nettement visible.

Il choisit ce moment pour se lever, afin de payer sa boisson. Ce qu'il ferait ensuite… Il n'en savait rien. Strictement rien. Mais Harry avait déjà improvisé dans des situations bien plus ardues que celle-ci. Nul besoin de faire des plans pour payer et sortir d'une taverne. Il fouilla dans les poches du long manteau noir qu'il portait, laissant tomber une poignée de Noises qui tombèrent bruyamment sur la petite table. Une roula et continua son trajet à même le sol. Il s'accroupit et alluma sa baguette d'un lumos pour la trouver sous la table, et se figea à la vue d'un journal que quelqu'un avait abandonné là. Le titre traitait d'élections politiques. Certainement ce pour quoi les deux hommes s'étaient un peu plus tôt disputés. Le nouveau ministre de la magie, élu, à en croire ces écrits, la veille à peine. Le nom lui disait quelque chose. Blair. Relevant les yeux vers la date, il comprit. Mais ne put le croire pour autant.

1975.

C'était assez court, d'où le fait que ça serve de prologue. Qu'en dites vous ? Avez vous ras-le-bol des fics portant sur les voyages dans le temps ou pensez vous que ça vaille le coup que je continue celle là ?

Patins baveux,  
Andreas.


End file.
